Macie (Sequel to Riley)
by CaraCat
Summary: Macie Carper wakes up in a coffin dead. After digging herself out of the grave she gets taken away to a mystery place with three other girls. She soon learns that she is a monster created by the man that kidnapped her eleven years ago. I'm not that good at summaries... Read On.
1. Chapter 1

It was like I was waking up from a dream. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surrounds.

Except there weren't any.

Everything was dark. Pitch black. And somehow I knew I was buried alive. I could smell the earth around me. I could smell everything. And I could _hear _everything. And I was hungry, but not for food. For something else… I closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was… oh god. The knife. I killed myself. I wasn't buried alive. I had died and they buried me. But I wasn't dead. I thought back to me stabbing myself.

I remembered an urge to kill myself, but I don't remember why. I remember grabbing the biggest knife in the kitchen and I remember stabbing myself in the chest. I could hear our maid screaming my name. And then I couldn't hear anything at all.

I had died.

And this was a coffin.

I screamed and I didn't stop screaming. "Help! Someone help! Please!" I knew in the back of my mind that no one could hear me no matter how loud I screamed. But I had to get out. I reached up and clawed at the coffin, ripping out fingernails. I had made a small hole in the fabric, but that was all. I screamed and with a rush of adrenaline I pushed at the lid of the coffin, ripping out the nails and swinging it open. Suprisingly there wasn't any dirt around me. But there was a metal box.

I remembered reading about how sometimes when a person dies they'll put down a metal thing and then the coffin so that dirt won't get into it. I reached up and punched at it, surprising myself put a dent in it. I punched again and again and again until dirt fell in and I had a decent hole. I couldn't see anything and with all the dirt I couldn't breathe.

But I didn't have to.

I clawed my way through my grave and took a breath of fresh night air when I broke free.

"Took you long enough," I heard a deep gravely voice say when I pulled myself completely from my grave.

I turned to see a handsome man leaning against a gravestone. He had a sweet, chilidish look about him with brown curls and pale skin. His skin made his ruby red eyes stand put even more. Oddly enough, I wasn't phased by the appearance of this mystery man. I was, however, annoyed.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed. I actually hissed.

"I'm Kyle. I've been waiting for you."

He's been _waiting _for me. What's that supposed to mean? I took a step back. "Stay away from me, freak." I didn't have a stutter anymore. I wasn't scared either. This guy would have scared me half to death if I wasn't… if I wasn't already dead. "Just leave me alone."  
He rolled his ruby eyes and laughed, "Sorry. But you're coming with me."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He laughed anagin and grabbed me around my waist, swinging me over his shoulder, "Sorry princess, but you don't have a choice."

"Let me go! Let me go right now!'

Kyle laughed, "Can't do that. Relax. We'll be there soon." Relax? Did he seriously just tell me to relax? I had just dug myself out of my own grave. I was dead and being carried around by some stranger. Not to mention how hungry I was. Holy… my throat was on fire. I wasn't just hungry, I was thirsty. I was very, very thirsty. Right now.

Kyle laughed again, "You're hungry aren't you Macie?" he asked and I tried to kick him. How did that asshole know my name?

"Calm down gorgeous we're here," he said, slowing to a stop.

"Where the hell is here?" I asked as he sat me down. We were inside a building, which was odd seeing as how I didn't remember Kyle running into one.

"Home," he told me, twisting a metal hatch and tossing me into a dark room.

I turned around just as he slammed shut the door. "Let me out! Let me out now you bastard!"

"Someone shut that bitch up," I heard a girl say. I whirled around and saw something that I had not noticed before. Three other girls were in here with me. They were scattered all around the room. One, a girl with short red hair and bright green eyes, was standing in a corner. Another, a sweet looking girl with long brown ringlets, was sitting to redhead's right. And finally, a girl long brown hair hazel eyes, the one who had called me a bitch, was standing across from me.

"Finally she's here. They said we had to wait for you to get here before we could eat," ringlets said, "Macie, right? I'm Connie," she told me, "That's Jasmine," she pointed to redhead, "And that's Riley," she finished, pointing to the girl who called me a bitch. They were all frighteningly beautiful, with their perfect complexions and unmarred faces. It made me reach up to touch the scar stretching from my left temple to my right cheek. I didn't feel it. It wasn't there.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Before any of them could answer a door next to Riley opened, filling the room with light. We all ran through the door and into a brightly lit, beautifully furnished room. A man that I instantly recognized was sitting on the couch.

"William Bellview," I whispered. He didn't look like how I remembered him, but it was him none the less.

"Please, call me Will," he said in a musical voice.

"Why are we here? Why am I even alive? The last thing I remember is sticking my head in the oven and then waking up in a fucking _coffin!" _Jasmine yelled.

"Calm down. We can talk about this later. Right now it's time for dinner," he said.

Food. I could see all of us stand a little taller at the mention of it.

"Talia sweetheat, bring in the dinner." Seconds later a tall, gorgeous woman came in. Behind her was a young girl on a chain.

What was going on? Where was our food?"

"Eat up," he said with a smile. Oh no. He didn't mean her? That sweet, innocent looking girl? He wanted us to eat her like cannibals? That was sick. That was messed up and sick.

But… I could hear her heart beating. I could practically taste the blood running through her veins. And god, it was going to taste good. I shook my head. No. This wasn't right. I don't drink blood, I'm not some sort of… Some sort of… vampire. But then it hit me. I don't know why it took me so long to get it. Waking up in a coffin. Feeling so thirsty. The blood. The sweet, gooey delicious blood. I needed it. And I wasn't the only one.

The other girl's had already pounced. They were surrounding her body and drinking. Riley from her neck, Jasmine from her wrist, and Connie from her leg. And the girl, who had been thrashing and screaming moments ago, was moaning. As if this was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. But she was getting paler and paler by the second. They were draining her dry.

Riley picked up her head and looked at me. I had to keep from screaming. Her eyes were completely black, like some kind of monster in a horror movie.

"Come on Macie. Eat with us," she sounded so sweet. Like a little girl. But there was blood dripping down her chin as she said it and when she was done talking she was back to drinking the girl. I wanted to join them. In that moment there was nothing in the world that I wanted more. I could smell the blood and I couldn't control myself. I found myself walking over, almost unconsciously, and bending down over the girl. I grabbed her wrist and felt my teeth, no, my fangs slip out and hook onto her wrist. And I felt her press her wrist up against my mouth. And I drank.

We drank until there was nothing left and when we were done we all looked up at Will, like dogs begging for more food.

"I want more," Riley hissed and the others agreed. I found myself agreeing to, even though I wanted so bad to say no. This was all so wrong. I looked at the other girls and saw something I hadn't seen before- they were all… soulless. I could tell that if William let them out of this compound and let them loose on a town they would massacre every last one of them. And they'd enjoy. I also knew that I wasn't like them. Not exactly, something had gone wrong. If he let me loose on a town I'd run away. I was different. But being different could end up getting me killed. So I faked it.

"You will have more, my pets. You'll have all the blood you want. But first you have to do something for me."

**I bet you guys weren't expecting for me to write the sequel of Riley in another of the abductees POV. Anyway I hope you guys like this. I actually wasn't planning on posting this until the end of summer, but since I love you guys so much I decided to post it early. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I probably never will. **

**~Cara**

**Note- This is the updated version. I didn't like the other version so I made this one. I revamped it… hehehe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE I RE WROTE CHAPTER ONE SO READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS**

O- Riley POV

William's been teaching us control. And other things. Like when to stop eating so that you won't kill them. Not that any of us need that. He hasn't told us what he wanted from us yet and Macie keeps talking about it.

I think something is wrong with me. With all of us. I don't act the way I used to. Whatever William did to me changed me. But I think it's for the better. I'm not weak anymore. I don't think of my sister or that boy. I can hardly remember their names. I only think about my family. My real family. Connie, Jazz, and Macie. Everyone else is meaningless.

There isn't really anything wrong with me. I've evolved. But there is something wrong with Macie. She's different. I love her, I do, but she isn't right. Sometimes she cries about the people we kill. I try to help her, tell her they're humans and their lives don't matter. That they're less than us. That when they die they don't even feel any pain. They like it. She usually cries more.

We were all waiting for William in the Velvet Room, where we usually eat. Until we get out William controls what we eat and how much we eat. I don't like it. I don't like him. I want his head on a platter. I don't like being controlled. He came in after making us wait for an hour. He was so smug, acting like he was our master and we were his slaves. He had no idea. Since we got here we've been training away from his classes. Finding out about abilities that we never knew we had and working on them. We were so much stronger than when we first got here.

"Where's our food?" I hissed.

He grinned, "All in due time." Connie and Jazz growled and Macie, like always, sat quietly.

"Girls, in less than an hour an army of wolves is going to storm this place. They are going to take you away. They are going to split you up."

This time we all growled, even Macie. "Unless you do exactly as you're told."

I looked at everyone and then turned to look back at William, "We're listening."

"When I took you, I didn't just take a bunch of random girls."

Macie looked up, "You took us because we were the daughters of rich celebrities."

He laughed, "The fact that you are all the offspring of celebrities is purely coincidental. I took you because you all had one thing in common."

Connie cocked her head to the right and looked at him, "What?"

"Imprints. You are all the imprints of shape shifters." Imprints. Where have I heard that before?

Jazz stood up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored her, "Not even the wolves know why they imprint on certain girls. And neither do I. But Talia, she's got a special power. She can find bonds between people that have yet to form. The man I followed when I was human, he knew about the wolves and how powerful they were. He wanted them. To use them as weapons. But the wolves are wild things that can only be tamed by one thing; their imprints. He knew that if he had the imprints then he would have the wolves. Taila found you girls and he gave you to me. I gave you your injections with the formula he had created to make you. But you had to be at the right age, so we let you go. And then I used my ability to get you to kill yourselves, activating the formula and changing you. Of course, it had to take a few things away. Like your emotions. But it was supposed to form a tie between you and him. Instead it formed one between all of you. He didn't just want the wolves, he wanted warriors. Sweet, innocent looking warriors. You came out perfectly. Unfortunately he was caught and killed by a group of vampires that think themselves kings. But I'm here to carry out his bidding."

I rolled my eyes, "You're crazy."

"Maybe. When the wolves come each of you will be imprinted on and when you're imprinted on you'll get to stay together. You must gain the trust of these boys which will be relatively easy and bring them to me."

"And what if we don't."

"If you don't then I will hunt down one of you and kill you. Just one. And you'll have to live the rest of your lives without each other."

I sighed, "Fine we'll do it." It was a stupid plan and William was obviously crazy, but I didn't doubt that he would take my sisters away from me. That he'd kill one of us. And that was a fate worse than death. "We'll bring you your pets and then you'll let us go."

He smiled a crazy smile and bowed, "But of course. Now then I must be going. Talia will be down in a few moments to chain you up. And remember, be sweet. Act like nothing's wrong. Don't drink when someone's watching."

"Wait, chain us up?" Macie asked, rising from her chair.

"We can't have them suspecting you've been living a luxurious life while here, now can we?" We glared at him while he waved goodbye and danced out of the velvet room. He truly was mad. Talia came soon after he left and brought us down to a dungeon like room and chained us each up to the walls.

She turned to me, "Riley, when you hear them come in I want you to scream the name Seth."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll remember in a little while." She waved goodbye just like William did and walked out of the room, carefully locking the door behind her.

"This is stupid," I heard Macie say in a tiny voice.

"Very. But you know he'll hurt us if we don't listen."

This time Jazz spoke, "But we're strong now. We can get out without even having to bring him what he wants."

"And then he'll hunt us for the rest of our lives. If we do this, we'll be free."

"I bet he won't keep his word. We'll never be free," Connie whispered.

"Yes we will. And when we are just think of all the food we'll be able to get. We can slaughter whole cities," Jasmine said, "We can kill everyone."

Suddenly I heard a bang, like a door being ripped off its hinges and a whole lot of snarling.

"Seth! Help me Seth, I'm down here! Help!" I screamed.

Less than five minutes passed before the room we were in was full of light and half naked boys were standing in the doorway. I saw Macie's jaw drop as a boy ran into the room and ripped the chains off me.

"Riley," he breathed. He looked familiar… a memory came running back. Us kissing. Watching a movie. Eating take out. This boy imprinted on me. Poor thing loved me.

"Seth, thank god!" I cried. Other boys came in and started freeing the girls.

Seth looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Scratch that, years. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I knew you'd find me."

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you to." This is going to be fun.

**I know I haven't updated in months and I know there's a special place in hell for people like me. I'm really REALLY sorry about that. So here's a chapter written in Riley's POV. It's probably going to be the last one until the end. Do you guys hate her utter lack of feelings for Seth? What do you think will happen? REVIEW!**

**ALSO- I have a friend on here who writes AMAZING stories. Just search for CecileBlue in writer or search for her story (my favorite) The Realistic One.**

**Peace**

**Cara**


End file.
